All I Ask Of You
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: AU: Sequel to ‘The Music of the Night’. He couldn’t take “no” for an answer, not when he saw her after all these years. Raoul will do anything to win Christine even if he had to make Erik look bad. (One-Shot) Warning- Raoul is an OOC!


Rating: R

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: Sequel to 'The Music of the Night'. He couldn't take "no" for an answer, not when he saw her after all these years. Raoul will do anything to win Christine even if he had to make Erik look bad. (One-Shot) Warning- Raoul is an OOC!

Disclaimer: Just borrowing Erik, Christine, and any others from POTO. I don't claim any ownership to them.

A/N: I decided to do a sequel after all from all the reviews I got. So this is in dedication to all my reviewers! This is a continuation of _The Music of the Night_ so you might want to read that one first before this.

All I Ask of You

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

Christine awoke the next morning with an incredible feeling. She felt so complete. Turning her head, she gazed lovingly at her lover, her angel, and…

"My betrothed," she murmured in awe.

The other night was a new world for the prima donna. Never once in her life could she imagine so much passion and love from being one with a man. And not just any other man… her Angel of Music. Christine was quite surprised from her brazen behavior that actually led to this moment of bliss. She hadn't planned on becoming so intimate with Erik, at least not yet. But being held in his strong embrace, those warm sensuous lips, and fiery amber orbs of desire caused all rationality to flee from her mind.

It felt so _right_. Then after their coupling he proposed. She knew it would be coming, but hearing him say those impassioned words of becoming his wife came as a shock to her. She never expected to hear such an endearing proposal! But her heart always knew the answer to that question ever since he shown himself to her. And here she was, in his bed and wearing his ring. She was thrilled knowing she was going to have this for the rest of her life.

She listened to his easy breathing and a sense of womanly of pride came over her, knowing she put that contented grin on his features. Lazily, she traced a finger down his long, muscular arm quickly noting the quicken rise of his chest. He was beautifully sculpted from his chest down to his strong legs. It was sad that this wonderful man held so many scars upon his flesh. Tears stung her ocean blue orbs simply from viewing the years of torture he had went through alone. She wished she were there, to take away his pain, and shelter him from the cruelty. Alas, she wasn't and cursed those to Hell for doing this to a compassionate being.

His past didn't matter to her. She was his future now and a much happier one it will be.

Erik's eyes slowly opened from the strange, but comforting ministrations. He couldn't began to fathom when he last experienced this oneness, this lascivious moment. He had many wonderful, yet, cruel dreams of waking with Christine in his arms and now it became a reality. Just gazing at her beauty brought tears.

Last night will forever be memorable to him, for as long as he lives. He never had the pleasure of knowing the joys of the flesh, but finally he did and with his angel no doubt.

Christine felt a shiver run down her spine at the hungry look reflecting from his amber orbs, roving up and down her body until they settled on the diamond ring. Tentatively, he lifted her small hand and placed a kiss on top of the jewel before turning it to place a kiss on her opened palm.

"I must be dreaming," he finally spoke. "But I don't want to ever wake."

"Then don't," she teased playfully. She took her other hand and wrapped it around his large one lovingly. "Erik, I love you."

"And I love you with all my heart and soul combined," he answered, moving over to capture her lips in a tantalizing kiss that left them both breathless.

With boldness she never knew she had, Christine went forward for another passionate kiss, connecting her chest with his as her hands left his to tangle in his dark mass of hair. She pulled his mouth closer as her tongue darted out to taste and explore him. She pulled back smirking at his crestfallen features, and began nipping down the skin on his neck.

Erik shuddered when her nimble tongue once more came out of that luscious mouth to lick a trail up to his earlobe, biting gently. A low growl escaped his lips when she moved away from his embrace, her lips set in an innocent expression.

"Now that we're engaged," she said, trying to fight the husky tone in her voice as Erik began to stroke her thighs. "I think it's best we stop and wait until our wedding night."

"What if I don't want to wait until our wedding night?" he taunted, memories of the night before clouding his senses. "What if I want you now?"

Before she could respond, he latched his lips on one of the rosy peaks on her breast, tugging and biting teasingly. He grinned into her skin as Christine moaned and clutched at his hair, holding him in place. He repeated the same exquisite torture on its twin before pulling back to gaze at her flushed face.

"Well?"

"Erik," she moaned. "If you keep that up I-"

"Erik! Christine!"

Both stopped when they recognize the voice of Antoinette Giry.

Erik mumbled something incoherently as Christine grabbed the bed sheets to cover herself. She prayed that Mme Giry wouldn't come near the bedchambers. She wasn't sure how she could explain her presence in Erik's bed in the nude.

"ERIK!" the older woman yelled. "Come out now!"

Erik was out of the bed and putting his pants on as he shot Christine an apologetic look. He had a good idea of what was flying through his beloved's mind. If Mme Giry knew what occurred between them she would have his head.

It wouldn't matter if they were promised to each other.

Christine handed Erik his shirt as he gave her her dress. "Wait right here," Erik told her, slid on his mask, and went back to greet his friend.

"Ah, Antoinette! I wasn't expecting your company this morning," he said warmly to the disgruntled ballet instructor.

"I wouldn't be here if Christine didn't return to the dormitory last night," she snapped. "I know she was in your company Erik."

"Yes. Um, it was late and she fell asleep. Come now, Antoinette, if I tried returning her then there would be so much chaos."

She sighed. "You're right. But I think of Christine as a daughter and I worry about her. You on the other hand, my friend, are a man who's interested in her so I'm taking the necessarily precautions. Where is Christine?"

"I'm here Mme. Giry." Christine appeared from behind the curtains, her curls all fixed up and gown straightened out. Her petite face was painted with a cheery expression. "Erik was kind enough to let me stay for the night. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

"No, not at all my dear," Antoinette assured her. "As long as nothing irrational transpired here."

Erik and Christine's countenances were still plastered with a false innocence. If only she knew.

Now being around the block once or twice, Mme Giry easily read through the two. She had a pretty good idea of the reason for Christine's tardiness, but decided not to pressure it. The guilt was audible in their eyes.

"Christine you should return immediately. Rehearsals for _Il Muto _will be starting soon. So far La Carlotta's absence has been in your favor so come on before the managers began to wonder what happened to their new prima donna."

"I'll be there." Christine kissed Erik on the cheek swiftly before leaving with Mme Giry.

_There goes my fiancée and diva_, he thought happily.

* * *

He couldn't believe he let her push him away like that. He understood that her heart lied with another, but Raoul was determined that he could win Christine over.

It didn't matter that years passed between them, he felt he had a chance to show her that this Erik is wrong for her. Raoul had knowledge on his side and he knew how to use it to his advantage.

_This is wrong_, his mind told him. _You know it is. She doesn't feel the same way for you. She loves Erik and you should respect her wishes even if it kills you. It's the right thing to do. It's the **noble **thing to do._

"To Hell with being noble," he retorted in the darkness. "Christine is _my _best friend and we are _meant _to be with each other. No one can break that. We may have been parted all these years, but she'll remember that little boy and she'll will grow to love him once more."

* * *

Rehearsals were grueling as always, but more so since Carlotta returned and demanded the role of Countess. Messieurs Firmin and Andre were more than thrilled to see their returning leading soprano and practically gave her the part on a golden pedestal. Christine, unfortunately, was pushed back to the silent role of the Pageboy. She knew Erik would be furious.

As soon as they were released, Christine headed down to the underground lair to find her love at his organ. He was busy working on his opera. Christine asked him a dozen times what it was about, but he wouldn't tell her except it was "perfect".

Automatically, Erik sensed her return and moved to greet his angel. Once he pulled back from her embrace, he saw the worry in her blue orbs. Something wasn't right.

"Christine what is it?" he asked.

"Erik, please don't be mad, but…"

"Mad? Christine what on earth are you talking about?" Already he thought back to that _boy _he saw in her dressing room last night.

"Carlotta came back and she has the leading part," Christine finished timidly. "I'm the Pageboy, but it's all right. I don't mind not being the lead. When you think about it, the Pageboy _does _have important attributes to the opera. So you could say I do have a demanding role."

"That… that screeching woman is back?" Erik was in disbelief. "Those managers! I thought I made my instructions clear when I said I wanted you as the lead! They shall dearly pay."

"Erik, no!" she cried, grabbing his arm so he could face her. "It's fine! There's no need for you to write to them or anything! I'm happy with what I got. That should be enough for you, _mon ange._"

He sighed. "It's not. Christine, I trained you to replace her, to become my rising star of Paris! How can you when that vile creature they call a woman is back? But if it makes you happy, then I could let it go this once. But honestly Christine I will not have this kind of disobedience in _my _Opera house!"

"You won't! Just for one performance then you can tell the managers whom you want. Okay?"

"For you, my love, I cannot refuse."

* * *

The opening night of _Il Muto _was approaching fast and Erik kept to his word. The managers didn't received any notes and they began to wonder if did this so-called Ghost didn't exist. Surely, if he were then he would have complained of the sudden return of the Spanish diva.

Christine knew this was killing her love in ways she probably wouldn't understand. It was his way of life to terrorize and scare those to obeying. But she was proud of him for understanding that not being in the lead didn't mean too much for her. Yes, she wouldn't deny, that she was dishearten by the changes and she was upset. But she accepted it and decided it wasn't worth fretting over since she was still in the opera.

When they were released from rehearsals, Christine was shocked to see Raoul coming towards her. His long, wavy golden hair shined with youth, his boyish charms ever so present as an upturn of his lips formed into a delighted smile. He strode over to Christine's spot still in that good cheerful manner.

"Christine you were fabulous!" he said at once after lightly kissing her hand.

"I don't sing at all Raoul," she reminded him, in a way a mother would to a forgetful child. "Why are you here?"

"I'm the patron, of course, and there's no rules saying I can't visit to see an old friend."

"It's nice seeing you but I have to go and meet my fiancé," Christine told him, showing her hand.

He stared at the ring in disbelief. _When did this happen? _"Y-you're engaged?" he sputtered.

"Yes," she answered happily.

"May I meet him?"

His question stopped Christine's heart. Raoul… meet Erik? It didn't matter that she convinced Erik that Raoul was just a friend and nothing more, but this wasn't the smart thing to do. Yes she loved both men, but Erik had her heart and she only loved Raoul like a brother. But that night when she told him about Erik, she saw the hurt in his blue eyes. She hated doing that to someone she known her whole life, but how else could she tell him she didn't feel that way? She didn't even want to think about dragging both men into a game of love. Someone could get hurt.

"I'm not sure," she answered. It was partially true. But she had a good idea that Erik wouldn't be to keen on meeting a boy from her past. And she didn't want to think about the possible consequences if a fight broke out over her.

"Why?" Raoul asked. "As your friend, I think I'm in cline to meet your fiancé."

She frowned. "I don't really think that's none of your business. You're not my father." She began to move away when Raoul grabbed her wrist. Christine stopped cold. If Erik seen him….

"Raoul, please, I beg you to leave me be!" she pleaded. "Why does this matter so much to you?"

He reluctantly let her go, assuming his desperate attempt frightened her. "I'm sorry Christine, but it's just we haven't seen each other in years and I wanted to know what's going on."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Then we shall meet for dinner? Last time you went missing," he mildly teased. "Promise you'll make an appearance?"

She nodded. "Tonight around eight."

"I'll meet you later. Bye _ma Cherie_."

Christine watched her childhood friend leave and automatically berated herself for giving in to his wishes. She knew she would have to tell Erik of her unintentional evening with Raoul. She could already hear his beautiful warm voice turning into a fierce uproar. There was no doubt he was jealous of the boy, but she promised herself to her Angel and gave him that knowledge when she accepted to join his bed. Erik has nothing to fear. Nothing. So why was she so nervous?

She realized she was late getting back to Erik's home. All this time with Raoul will no doubt cause her beloved to become worried. But the thought that she quickly dismissed was what if Erik overheard their conversation. Normally she could sense him but she didn't get the usual tingling feeling inside her stomach when she hears his intoxicating voice or the mere presence of him. He must have returned underground with haste. Feeling a bit lax, she proceeded towards a hidden passage behind a secluded wall and began her journey to the welcoming darkness. When she arrived, she found Erik at his organ. He turned when he heard her tiny footsteps.

"Ah, there's my love," Erik said as Christine slowly approached him. "You were marvelous today, my dear. Though, Carlotta _did _sound fine but she still could bring down the chandelier."

"Erik." She shook her head and smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, _mon amour_," he replied softly and drew Christine into his strong embrace and placed a kiss on top of her brown curls. "It took you longer to get here."

"I stopped to chat with Meg," Christine answered quickly. _And ran into Raoul. _

"I see. Well, since we both missed each other, I think something needs to be done to fix that." He raised an eyebrow, a playful grin playing across his handsome features.

"Really? What shall we do then I wonder?" Christine's hand drifted up to carefully pull the mask away. She tossed it over her shoulder and ran a delicate finger down his arm all the while giving him a seductive look.

Smiling widely, Erik tugged her body closer to his larger frame, his need pressed against her hips. She moaned as his lips descended to taste the skin on her neck. "Does this answer your question?" he asked, his voice growing huskier.

Her mouth opened but no words could come out. All her mind could register was Erik's talented mouth and tongue performing wonders all over her exposed flesh.

"Erik…"

* * *

It was late once more at least, that's what it felt to Christine. She didn't care if Mme Giry would get upset if she didn't go back to the dormitories. She was fine where she was at in the moment. She cocked her head towards her sleeping lover, the dwindling flame of candles casting shadows across his face. She didn't care about his marred cheek; he still looked quite the Adonis to her. He seemed to be more at peace now whenever she was near him. It made her glad knowing she was making a difference in this man's life, but at the same time overwhelmed with guilt.

She never told Erik about her dinner plans with Raoul. She didn't know why she couldn't bring herself to tell him. He deserved to know if his fiancée was spending time with another man. Not in an intimate way but just as two old friends. Perhaps it was his anger she feared she would accidentally ignite. The last time she gave him the reason for his wrath was when she ripped his mask away. But he forgave her, not at that moment but he did.

_Maybe it's best if he doesn't know_, she reasoned with herself. _What are the odds if he ever finds out? It's just a platonic meeting that's all. Raoul knows I'm engaged and that I'm in love so he won't do anything to jeopardize it. I know him. He's not that type of person. We go out for a little while and then I'll return before Erik awakes. He'll never know I was missing. Then after that I'll tell Raoul I can't see him because of the opera and wedding plans with Erik. _

It sounded flawless. Erik would never know and no one will get hurt. And if he does find out about her disappearance since she'll tell him about she didn't want another repeat with Mme Giry coming to her aid. That was all. No hard feelings.

But she couldn't bring herself to tear away from the man who stolen her heart. Christine wished she never consented to Raoul, but if she stayed she will no doubt faced him again and he would want to know of her sudden change in mind. And if that were to happen then Erik would hear it and of her former plans. No. She didn't want to that to happen. Raoul might surely pay if Erik found out. She couldn't do that to her friend.

She brushed a loose strand of dark hair away from his face and kissed his cheek. Even in his sleep, Christine still had an effect over him as he smiled.

_It's probably a good dream_, she mused with merriment. She admired her love once more before officially removing herself from his entangled limbs. Quietly, she threw her clothes on and went back up to prepare herself for dinner.

* * *

"I was afraid you forgotten," Raoul said once Christine stepped into his hansom.

"Not by a long shot." She smiled.

Raoul sat back and admired the grown woman in front of his eyes. It was hard for him to imagine that this was once his Little Lotte from long ago. How she matured!

Christine's glorious brunette tresses were pulled up in a fashionable bun, pinned with a decorative rhinestone barrette. Her dress was sensual but not too provocative, the dark navy blue bringing out her own stormy orbs that clung to the curves of her petite frame. A small heart-shaped locket rested between her bosoms that were slightly pushed up from the style of her gown. In all out, Raoul could have taken her if it hadn't been for the intimidating diamond on her finger.

"May I see your ring?" he politely asked. "I never got a chance to take a good look at it. From what I can see it's beautiful."

She nodded and slipped it off. Raoul took from her and examined the unusual jewel. It was unlike any ring he ever seen before. The diamond, itself, was carefully selected with expert eyes, cut with perfection so its size would fit its wearer. The band, however, caught his attention. Instead of a traditional gold or silver, it was a dark shade of black that brought out the beauty of the stone. This Erik was rich. He wouldn't be able to afford it if it was some stagehand.

"Raoul?"

His head jerked up to Christine's anxious countenance. "May I have my ring back?"

He stared blankly at the ring before handing it back over. "It's perfect."

"Thank you," she replied softly, looking away. When she gave Raoul her ring, Christine felt naked. She wanted it back. And his intense inspection sent chills down her spine. She wanted to run out of here and go back to her dark Angel. But they were far from the Opera house now so that would be pointless. But she wanted to feel Erik's presence and the ring compensated for the giver's absence.

She didn't know why she felt so incredibly uncomfortable around Raoul. She had this foreboding moment ever since she stepped into the carriage. _If you would have told Erik in the first place, then you wouldn't be feeling so bad in the first place_, her mind scolded her.

Guilt. Christine was guilty and prayed the evening wouldn't last long.

The ride went on with an awkward silence before it stopped at an unfamiliar location. Christine cast a confused look towards Raoul as he merely grinned.

"I thought we would dine at my home. That is, if you don't mind," he said.

"No… I don't," she replied meekly. _Now I'm eating in his mansion_, she thought. _Could this get any worse? _

Raoul helped Christine out of the carriage and caught the faint aroma of roses and lavender. _My God, she has turn into temptress_, he thought. _Though she might not even know it. Oh Christine if only you knew what you do to me._

He offered his arm as Christine timidly laced her own with his. He gently patted her hand and led her to the door. Christine was amazed once she entered the grand foyer. There was a grand staircase made of oak and marble that led straight up to a horizontal hallway so you could go either to the left or the right to go to a different wing. Behind the stairs were two rooms that she could peer into. One was illuminated from the fire in a large crafted wood fireplace. Inside, was a bearskin rug in front of the fireplace and on the walls were many heads of different animals- deer, moose, and one of an African rhino. On top of the mantle were several stuffed birds. Christine could make out one of a hawk and an owl, the rest she never seen before. The aria of the room was no doubt masculine from the dark brown paneling of the walls to the cold harden wood floor. The room brought disgust to Christine, being a lover of all creatures, but knew this was quite popular among the nobles to show off their dead animal collection. She guessed Raoul was no exception to this trend.

Its neighbor, however, provided a contrast to the impending sadness the other brought. It still pertained a masculine atmosphere, but it wasn't so foreboding as the other. The walls were painted with a royal blue with pictures of maps and landscapes from across the world. An Oriental rug mix with blues and greens covered most of the light wood floor. It seemed more welcoming.

Christine was then led through a couple of rooms, so fast she didn't get the chance to see what riches were out to view. They finally stopped at the dining room.

It was elegant, Christine mused, noting the medium-size silver crystal chandelier over the stretched mahogany table. Two chairs at one end matched the coloring of the table with hand cut arms. Silver plate ware was placed in front so shiny that it glowed with joy for being used for the first time. Raoul helped Christine to her seat and he stride over to his own.

The centerpiece was extremely lovely, dozens of crimson roses mixed with snowy whites in a black vase. Christine was sad to see the maid come and take it away so she could see Raoul. Or more like he could see her.

"You do look lovely," Raoul complimented. "I can't believe how much you changed."

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably but managed a tiny smile. "Thank you. You've changed as well from the little boy I once knew who saved my scarf from the sea."

He chuckled. "Yes. You know, I wish under different circumstances that this would be something more than what it is."

"Well… maybe."

Raoul could easily see how this wasn't the best way to go about so he quickly changed his angle.

"Tell me, Christine, how long have you been at the Opera Populaire?"

"Ever since Father died when I was seven," she replied. "Mme Giry took me under her wing and I trained with the _corps de ballet_. It wasn't until a few months after I arrived I…" she trailed off. She wasn't sure if mentioning Erik as her Angel of Music would be a wise thing.

"I decided I wanted to try and be the next prima donna," Christine finished.

"What about your Angel of Music? After your splendid performance in _Hannibal _you talked about him. Do you still believe in those stories?"

"Not anymore. A small part in me will always believe in the tale of Little Lotte and the Angel of Music, but I know the real truth about it. It's still good to have something from your childhood to hold onto."

"Of course," he said, thinking about her as the little girl.

"So what's going on with you?" she blurted, wanting to get far away from the topic, which was eventually going to lead to Erik.

He shrugged. "Nothing much that you would be interested. My parents have just started supporting the arts in Paris and my father thought as Vicomte I should take something under my eye. So I decided upon the Opera house. I always enjoyed the music and songs, thanks to your father Christine. If I never met him or you I would probably not have the slightest interest in becoming a patron."

She blushed. "I'm sure you would anyways."

"No I wouldn't," he insisted. "I would be a spoiled brat if it hadn't been for you and M. Daae. I can't begin to recall how much I learned from being around your house of music than my own teachings Father has me do."

"Raoul don't be so modest. You know that's far from the truth."

He grinned. "Maybe. You know me better than I know myself."

"Then I shall say the same about you to me," Christine said.

Just then, the first course was brought out. The steaming hot _bouillabaisse _was brought out along with a bottle of red wine. Christine gently sipped the fish soup before the bowls were whisked away and replaced with the entrée, _blanquette de veau_, veal stew with white sauce. Christine was growing much more lax and a bit tipsy.

Raoul, noticing this, decided to end the meal and escorted her into his study for some more wine and conversation.

"Raoul, remember when Father taught you to play the violin? You were so terrified! You thought you were going to break all the glass with the screeching, but when he told you how well you've done, you were running about screaming you made music!" she laughed.

Raoul nodded as he recalled the memory. "But you always sang beautifully."

"Sure, I did," she said, not believing him. "I didn't sing. I was like a banshee! But Father insisted I would sing in front of Paris and become a diva. I thought if I tried my hardest I would. But I couldn't have done it alone."

"Well, you have gotten the taste of it my dear," Raoul told her. "And you were born for the role."

"Such petty nonsense," she murmured and giggled. "But I was wasn't I?"

"Yes," he replied full of fervor. "You were like an angel."

She blushed. "Thank you Raoul. But if it hadn't been for my Angel of Music I wouldn't have been considered for the part."

Raoul chose to ignore her last statement. This night would be full of pleasantries and nothing less. "It's a shame Carlotta has returned."

"Yes," she said sadly. "But perhaps it's for the best. I don't mind the part I have now. At least I'm on the stage." She got a glimpse at the grandfather clock and gasped. It was almost ten.

"Christine is something wrong?" he asked, seeing her tensed look.

"N-no. It's just I didn't know it was so late."

"Ah and I guess it's time we retire from the evening? I'll send my hansom around and I shall take you back."

"No! I mean, I can go by myself. You already did so much for me tonight and I don't wish to burden you any more."

"It's nothing Christine. I will be more than happy to take you back to the Opera house," he offered.

She shook her head. "Please. I'll be all right."

He sighed. "Fine. Will I see you again soon?"

She let out a weary smile and nodded. "Yes Raoul. I had a wonderful time."

"As did I."

* * *

Funny, when Erik woke he was greeted by the harsh coldness. He thought perhaps Christine must have rolled over, away from him, but to his dismay he was the only body in the large swan-like bed. _Maybe she went back to the dormitories, _he thought. _She probably didn't want to chance Antoinette coming back again._

But something in the back of his mind kept nagging him and so he quickly got up and dressed. _I'll just go and take a quick sneak peek to see if she's in bed and then I'll come back here to do some more work_, he decided. _I'm sure she's there. Where else would she be?_

Though, the thought still didn't help his tortured mind at all so he began his way to the rooms. A small peephole was made in the wall by Joseph Buquet, a sick old man that couldn't keep his head out of the gutter. He and his perverted ways disgusted Erik, especially when it came to the weak-minded ballet rats. He didn't care if he watched them undressed, but when it came to Christine, it was his business.

He scared the stagehand enough times that he got the idea never to bother with Christine Daae and so he hasn't for the past year or so. Erik looked through and his heart stopped pounding when he saw the still made-up bed next to Meg Giry's. There was no shape or nothing to show it has been slept on.

Becoming panicky, Erik left and made a detour to the rooftop. There was a good view of all that was laid out on the ground so he might be able to pick up Christine, he hoped.

He bent over the edge and saw a carriage approaching the steps. Emerging from inside was Christine. She appeared to be unaccompanied and soon she was inside the safety of the Opera house. Erik could feel an undeniable pain and anger surge through him and thought it better yet to wait until the morrow to ask of her whereabouts. In a flash, the Opera Ghost was seen no more.

* * *

The next day Christine woke with a horrible headache. She had alcohol before and she couldn't believe that a few glasses of wine could result into a hangover. All the other girls were gone, practicing no doubt, for the show. Sighing, she wobbled out and threw on a dress. Combing her hair, she figured she would go and see Erik. She felt bad for not telling him about Raoul and thought she would go and apologize to him and tell him everything.

With that on mind, she hurried over to her dressing room. Sliding the mirror opened, she went into the darkness and maneuvered down the twisted corridors until she got to the underground lake. Taking a deep breath, she yelled out his name, knowing he would hear her.

A few minutes past and there seemed to be no movement on the waters so she called out once more.

Soon, she saw a boat in the distance being driven by a tall shadow. Christine waited patiently as Erik hit the banks and slowly came out of the boat. His amber eyes were ablaze, his demeanor stern and cold. She shivered from his scrutinizing stare and cleared her throat.

"Good morning Erik." She went over to kiss him, but at the last second his face turned so she hit his unmasked cheek. Hurt, she backed away and lowered her head. "Is something wrong _mon ange_?"

"You weren't in my bed last night," came the accusing tone.

She gulped and kept her attention to the ground. _He knows…_

"And you weren't in the dormitories either."

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out.

"Where were you?" came the demand.

"I… I had dinner at Raoul's," came the meek reply.

Erik staggered backwards as if the mere saying of his name was a blow to the chest. "W-what?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you of my plans, but I was afraid you wouldn't let me," she explained. "It was completely innocent I swear! Raoul knows I'm engaged and he wishes to be my friend. That's all! We had a nice meal and talked about the past and that was it. I came back alone."

"I know." Erik sighed and ran a hand through his slick dark hair. "But why Christine? Don't you think as your fiancé and soon to be husband, I have the right to know where my wife is going? I was afraid something terrible happened to you!"

"But nothing did," she went on. "I was going to tell you, but I couldn't. I know you don't like Raoul for reasons I may never know, but he's my friend and I do care for him whether you like it or not. And if I want to see my friends then I will. You wouldn't keep me from seeing Meg, would you?"

"No."

"Then it's the same thing with Raoul."

"No it isn't Christine," he hissed. "Meg is not in love with you."

"Besides that. He knows I love you and only you. I would never do anything against my word. Please Erik, I do wish to see him. Maybe if you were to meet you could become friends."

His dark chuckle was not the response she was hoping for, but Erik stopped and thought for a moment. "You may see him as long as you tell me so I wouldn't worry."

"Oh thank you Erik!" Christine ran to him and embraced him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, _ma Cherie_."

* * *

Rehearsals resumed, which to Erik's chagrin, meant listening to the horrendous singing of La Carlotta. Erik sat in his usual spot, Box 5, overlooking the demonstration. As always Christine was performing beautifully as best as a silent role can be. Erik still wasn't pleased with the arrangements but decided after the opening performance he was going to have a talk with the managers. That and the new patron. Raoul was also attending the rehearsals, which bothered Erik tremendously. It didn't help that the boy had feelings for his fiancée, but also he kept staring longingly at her. But Christine never seemed to notice this attention. She always looks to the shadows, constantly smiling lovingly at him.

Down below, Raoul was becoming annoyed with the Spanish diva's belching instead of "singing". He longed to hear his Little Lotte sing once more, but she told him she was pleased with her role. It also bothered him that Christine wouldn't look at him. She always looked up to the "haunted" box 5 with this obvious admiration. _Who could possibly be up there? _He thought. _All I heard of was the so-called Phantom sits there_.

Unless…

Raoul turned his head to look at the balcony seat and could barely make out a hidden shape. _Could the Phantom be her Erik?_

Raoul has been behind the set dozen of times and he couldn't pick out any possibilities of who could be Erik. Most of the workers were way past Christine's age and none would be able to afford a ring that Christine has. So what could Erik be to this place?

Returning back to the stage, Raoul contemplated the business of the Opera Ghost. He is said to be the owner of the Opera House and he demands pay every month for his services. What services? Carlotta had a backdrop that fell and almost fatally killing her and Christine was put in her place after she stormed off. Could the Phantom be behind all of this? Did he purposely drop the scene just so Christine could sing? And if so, how did the Ghost know of her abilities?

She spoke of an Angel teaching her. Could this Ghost, this Erik taught her? And if he did, then he's not a Ghost but a man. A man with flesh and blood. A man with feelings and who desires a wife who might as well be in love with his precious Christine? It wasn't possible but it somehow made sense.

And since the Phantom (or Erik) has such a reputation with the Opera Populaire then making him look bad would be easy as pie. He would make sure a drastic accident would happen and that the Phantom would be put to blame. Then Christine should come to her senses and marry him and _Erik _will be forgotten.

It all sounded so perfect. Raoul grinned, knowing this needed to take some careful planning, but he knew he would think of something. And while he's doing this, he might as well get this "ghost" arrested for the crimes he committed in the Opera house. Kidnapping, sabotage, blackmailing, and perhaps a murder added to this.

Raoul waved to Christine as she caught his gaze. _Oh yes, soon Christine. Soon you'll be mine forever._

* * *

The night had arrived for the opening performance of _Il Muto_. The show was to begin in a few minutes.

Raoul was moving around backstage, looking for someone who was dumb enough to do his request. He kept away from Christine. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain his appearance when making a deal. So far, he hadn't had much luck in finding a willing person to make a few hundred francs, even if they had to kill themselves.

A heavyset man ran into the Vicomte, and Raoul was about to say something when he recognized it was Joseph Buquet.

"'xuse me Vicomte," he muttered.

He attempted to move away, but Raoul stopped him. "It's Buquet is it not?"

"Aye," he answered stiffly.

His lips curled into a wicked grin. "Good. I have a proposition for you that I'm sure you will find worthwhile."

* * *

It was a matter of seconds before the curtain rises and Erik nervously sat in his seat, his fingers twitching. He couldn't figure out why he was so anxious, but since that morning he had an eerie foreboding sense of something dreadful was going to happen.

He went around making sure that there nothing was amiss, and there wasn't but it still wasn't enough to settle his overreacting mind. His managers for once obeyed his orders by leaving Box 5 empty, which pleased Erik immeasurably. _At least those two dimwits got something right_, he thought wryly.

At that moment, the curtain rose and the music started. Erik sat back in his seat, waiting for the deafening noise that would soon to come.

* * *

Raoul didn't go to his seat yet. He had to wish Christine good luck before she went on. He spotted her near the stage, waiting for her cue. He quickly hurried over, startling her.

"Raoul! What are you doing back here?" she whispered.

"Wishing you good luck," he said. "After the show, would you accompany me for dinner?"

"I can't. I'm staying in for tonight." She didn't have much time to go into detail. She went out as the Pageboy, the Countess's lover.

He watched her for a few minutes and then made his way over to where Carlotta's confidante stood. Next to her, was a small bottle for Carlotta when she needed it to help her primp up when she sang. Quickly looking around making sure no one was noticing, he switched bottles with careful precision. This was only step one in his plan to bring down the Phantom. If the Phantom were so infatuated with the young soprano, surely he would sabotage the prima donna's ability so she could take her place.

With that deed done, he went back to his seat, now only waiting for the next part where he would make Erik finally look shameful in the eyes of Christine Daae.

He almost laughed at that Phantom's misfortune for he might never know it was **he **who brought him down so secretly and quietly. By night's end, Christine will seek him for comfort when she realizes her lover had betrayed her in the worst way possible. Then soon he would tell his managers of the Phantom's true identity and with Christine's help, he would be arrested and erased from their lives forever. As the Vicomte took his seat, he laughed at how easily this was.

* * *

"_Poor fool he makes me laugh, ha ha ha ha ha!"_

Erik groaned, covering his ears, trying to block but proved fruitless as Carlotta's strong soprano voice echoed from every nook and cranny of the Opera Populaire. _I hope this torture ends soon_.

At this thought, something happened on stage. La Carlotta's voice all of a sudden gave out. The crowd gasped at the diva's sudden loss of her voice. She continued to smile, however, and quickly went back to spray some of her formula to gain her voice back. She returned and tried once more:

"Poor fool he makes me laugh, ha ha-" 

The Spanish singer's voice cut off abruptly and she tried gasping for breath. Of all times for one to lose her voice during a performance. Growing irritated and embarrassed, the singer tried again but this time nothing out of her wide gaping mouth came out.

Piangi worried over his lover's image quickly ushered her off stage with a few singers going along. Messieurs Andre and Firmin went out and announced that the opera would continue with Miss Daae taking over and the ballet of Act Three would be performing now.

_Bingo_, Raoul thought as he got up and went to where he promised Buquet he meet him. _The downfall of the Phantom will start._

Erik stood up in his seat and stared out in disbelief at the actions that were occurring. Christine… singing? He would have jumped for joy, but somehow Erik knew this wasn't luck. Someone must have done something.

* * *

The ballet was going underway, and Christine was safely tuck away in her dressing room, giving Raoul plenty of time to carry out his second step.

"Now ye will cut me down right?" came the nervous question of the stagehand.

Raoul sighed. "Yes Buquet. Just remember what I told you. The Phantom did this."

He gave him a toothless grin. "Of course. I always wondered what it would be like to be on stage in a dramatic act."

"Now you will know."

The rope was secured around the older man's neck, but not too tight that would kill him. Raoul waited impatiently as Buquet was trying to settle himself. No longer waiting anymore, Raoul pushed him off the rafters and watched as he plummeted down. The rope stopped him short from hitting the ground and Buquet began convulsing from the shock.

Raoul never saw a person die before nor had he ever killed anyone, but he received a sickening pleasure from watching the meddling stagehand die before his very eyes. He lied to him. There was no way he was going to let him live after the deal was made. And it was just too easy to get him to do this. He quickly made his leave so no one could see him above. For all they may know it was the Phantom's deadly deed.

* * *

Screams of horror and surprise greeted Christine's ears and she looked up into the scared but calm countenance of Mme Giry. Something happened.

"Stay here," the older woman instructed and went to open the door. She stopped a fleeing dancer and asked what happened.

"It was Joseph Buquet! The Phantom has murdered him!" she cried. "It was so horrible! He fell from the rafters with a noose tied around his neck!"

Mme Giry let her go. Something didn't add up right, that she knew. Erik wouldn't have killed him unless he had reasons too, but still. He wouldn't have killed him. Without saying a word to Christine, she went out.

Christine heard everything and her face paled. She got up and ran to the door and watched everyone running about frantically. She knew Erik had a past, but he wouldn't have killed someone out of spite. He was upset when she didn't get the lead, but he assured her he wouldn't do anything. Now this happened. Could it be Erik's doing?

Worried for her love, she headed over to the stage and gasped in horror. Poor Buquet's body was still lying on the stage. His eyes were sunk in, staring up to the Heavens with a blank look. The noose was still around his neck and the Opera doctor and the managers were inspecting the body and what would have caused it.

Everyone was saying it was the Phantom while some thought it was suicide. Christine hoped it was suicide for it make her feel better. _Oh Erik…_

* * *

Erik couldn't believe what happened. First Carlotta lost her voice and then during the ballet that damn Buquet fell dead. The scene unfolding struck fear into his heart as the first words someone called out was the Phantom's doing.

They were plenty of times when Erik would have enjoyed killing the perverted man, but never acted on his impulse. It would be wrong to kill a worker in his Opera house and despite his constant drunkenness he was good at his job. The first thought that came to his mind was Christine. _What if she thinks I did this? _He thought wildly. _I gave enough reason to when they refused to put her as lead! But she should know I would keep to my word. I didn't do anything. _

He knew he had to see her now. He would tell her that this wasn't his fault. How could it when he was sitting the whole time watching the performance? She loves him and she trusts him. At least that's what he hoped she did.

Not caring if anyone saw, he ran out to get to her dressing room. He found the door opened, but Christine wasn't inside. Growing more anxious, he went about searching for his beloved. When he found her, all rational thoughts fled.

The Vicomte was with her. He grabbed her wrist and began dragging her away from the scene.

Hot anger and jealousy flooded through his body and he wanted so badly to whip out his Punjab lasso and break his wimpy neck on the spot. Now wasn't the time to act on revenge and Erik noticed he was taking her up. Most likely the rooftop and he'll be there. He spun on his heels and quickly opened up a secret passage and made his ascent to Apollo Lyre's.

* * *

Christine was trying to rip herself from Raoul's grasp, but he was a lot stronger than her.

"Raoul, wait! Stop! You're hurting me!" she pleaded.

Raoul slowed down but still kept his grip until they reached the rooftop. He let her go and she glared at him. "What was all that about?"

"Didn't you hear? The Phantom murdered a man!"

"I know." She sighed and rubbed the bruise that was beginning to take form. "But you didn't have to whisk me away like that."

"I was concern about your safety!" he spat. "Christine, I was afraid that the Phantom might take you."

"Take me? What made you even think that?"

"Come on Christine don't lie! I heard about the Phantom's strange infatuation for you. And his demands for wanting you to be the Countess. It didn't happen so this could be his way of avenging himself."

"Raoul that is ridiculous! He isn't infatuated with me. He doesn't exist."

"Please Christine. I think about half of Paris just witnessed a man's death and this place does have a history. I'm worried about you. And as your friend I wish you would hear me out."

"Fine. I'll listen but it won't make me change my mind," she told him.

"Look, I've been doing some thinking and I want to know about Erik. Your fiancé."

"Erik? Raoul what are you getting at?"

"I think that the reason you don't want me to meet him is because I think he maybe be the Phantom."

"WHAT! That's preposterous!" she scoffed.

"Christine don't deny it. I heard a man's voice singing and calling out to you after _Hannibal_. At first I thought I was only hearing things but you weren't in your dressing room. And then you told me the day after you were in love with 'Erik'. No one who works here could afford that ring unless they got it from blackmail. I don't care what he does to me, but Christine your fiancé is a dangerous man if provoke. I can't bare to think about you being harmed if he accidentally gets mad!"

"He will **never **harm me, Raoul! I trust him more than anything! And you have no right to insult him!"

"Christine you're not thinking clearly. Listen come back with me. I'll take you to my home and you'll be safe there. I won't let him harm you or anyone else."

"Raoul do you hear yourself? I'm not going with you! I love Erik! And that's final! I know him and he wouldn't have killed Joseph Buquet. I'm sure he was watching the performance when it happened," she said.

"How do you know that? Christine you're defending a murderer!"

"He is _not _a murderer!" she shouted, growing angrier.

"He probably has a spell over you. Come! We must leave now and you'll be safe," Raoul kept on insisting. _Come back with me you wench!_

"No Raoul. I'm not leaving here. I love Erik and if he did do the crime then I'll be damned for it for defending him, but I love him with my whole heart. You have to accept it. I will not leave without him."

He shook his head, furious at the childish behavior she was displaying. How could she? After all this she still wishes to be with this _monster_? Raoul was so sure that her fragile mind would break and she would come flying into his arms, looking for a knight in shining armor to protect her. He was becoming more and more disgusted by her that all rational was beginning to flee. He would not give her up! They were meant to be with each other! Couldn't she see that?

"Christine, I'm begging you on my hands and knees to come with me. You'll be safe and you wouldn't have to put up with this pretend-"

"Pretend? Is that what you thought I was doing when I agreed to be Erik's wife? You have been never far from the truth! I love him! I love him and not **YOU**!"

Her voice echoed "You" and Raoul felt like he had been punched in the face. He stared at her in disbelief. "You… you don't mean that," he stuttered.

She nodded. Tears began stinging in her eyes, but she had to show him that she never felt that way. "This is madness you're putting on _mon ami_. I never loved you in the way a wife looks upon her husband. I don't care what Erik did or who he is. I love him. And there's nothing you can tell me that would make me think otherwise. You could tell me he's been having an affair but I still won't believe you. Because I know he'll never do that when he makes a promise. He loves me Raoul in ways I never thought possible! And I will not give up on that love just because my friend may think he's dangerous. Don't you have enough trust in me to make that judgment for myself? If I knew if being with Erik would be a hazard then I would have never consented to his proposal. But that still won't make me be with you.

"Don't you understand? I never felt that way for you. Yes I loved you when we were children, but that was an innocent love. It's not a soul gripping love that leaves you breathless in every wake. I may not always agree with Erik's ways, but that's not going to stop me from being with him. So just stop this tirade Raoul. You're only hurting yourself for holding onto an image of love that you never had."

Christine pitied him at the moment. She didn't know if Buquet's death was a suicide or not, but here was this broken man pleading for her love that never existed. She went forward to hold him but he pushed her away.

"No," he whispered. Raoul looked down at his hands as bitter, spiteful tears fell from his bluish eyes. "Forget it. I was a fool in thinking you will always love that little boy who saved your scarf."

"No. You're not a fool," she said softly. Christine went to him and gently stroked his locks of hair. "You're just a man in love. And I'm afraid I'm not worthy enough to return your affections. But if you ever need someone you know you can always talk to me because that's what friends do. And maybe if you were willing, I would let you meet Erik. You'll see why I fell in love with him."

He sniffed and nodded. "I don't think I could ever ask that of you Little Lotte. You don't know what I've done."

With that he pulled himself away and left her standing on the rooftop alone. Christine held herself and sighed. She wished she could have loved him, but she doubt she could even if Erik wasn't here. Her soul longed for its mate… its music and only Erik could give that to her.

She heard the soft crunching of snow and looked up to see Erik towering over her. His amber eyes gaze lovingly at her and without a word he bent down and kissed her pale lips.

"Thank you for trusting and loving me," he whispered.

"Erik I could never betray you," she told him softly. "But tell me, did you-?"

He shook his head. "I swear to you on my grave I didn't. I could never break my promise to you."

"I know." She smiled shyly and took his hands within her own. "I wished things turned out better between me and Raoul, but I think he would never get over the girl from the past."

"I'm sorry Christine. But you don't think he would…"

She shook her head. "He would take his word to the grave with him. But he did say something about me not knowing what he done. I'm sure now he would right whatever wrong it was. He's that kind of person. Always doing the noble thing when the time calls for it."

Erik chuckled. "My dear you have so much faith in everyone how do you do it?"

"I believe in them," came her reply. "And I love you _mon ange_. You're the darkness that my soul craves for and my inspiration for my voice. I will never leave you or forsake you."

He choked back a sob from her endearing words and buried his face into her unruly curls. "Christine, how I love you! I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do my love. And that's all I'm asking of you."

The End

Boy, sorry that this took so long, but as you can tell I've been busy. I know you're wondering what's going to happen to Raoul now, but that's up to you to figure out. So go ahead and review!


End file.
